Paciencia
by MCColours
Summary: Dicen que la paciencia es una virtud pero Akane no está de acuerdo. Esperar dos años para que el tonto de su prometido se confiese ¿no es ya un abuso de la paciencia?. Si, la paciencia es buena pero, a veces, dar el empujón para obtener lo que quieres no esta de más.


Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

...

..

.

 **Paciencia**

...

..

.

"Se paciente"

Fueron las palabras de Kasumi.

Luego de la boda fallida tenía que desahogarme con alguien, quien mejor que mi dulce hermana mayor.

Durante nuestra charla hablamos sobre las palabras de Ranma en Jusenkyo«¡Akane te amo!». Estoy segura de que las escuche, todavia no entiendo por qué razón Ranma las negó.

De no ser por Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi y toda la manada de locos ahora estaríamos casados. Pero, lamentablemente la realidad no es esa, no estamos casados. Todo seguirá tan normal y cotidiano como antes. Mañana me levantaría lista para ir a la escuela, como siempre. Si nos hubiéramos casado,¿sus prometidas lo aceptarían?¿que pasara con mis pretendientes?¿Ranma estaria feliz? preguntas que solo me ponen más triste de lo que ya estaba.

Tal vez fue mejor que la boda no se realizará.

En la noche casi no había podido dormir por estar divagando en mis pensamientos, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Ahora siento las consecuencias, tengo tanto sueño que apenas me puedo concentrar, y todo por culpa de Ranma.

Mis preocupaciones sobre cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora se convierten en miles de preguntas.

¿Actuo normal?¿Digo algo sobre ayer?¿Me molestaran con sus preguntas?¿Ranma me hablará?.

No tenía tiempo para dudas. Si no bajaba ahora llegaría tarde al colegio.

—Akane, el desayuno está listo, baja ya— La dulce voz de Kasumi logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—¡Ya voy!

Y, sin perder tiempo bajo a desayunar. En la mesa están todos sentados excepto Ranma.

—Hola, Akane, podrías despertar a Ranma— La típica frase de Kasumi no tarda en llegar.

Asiento en respuesta y caminó al cuarto de Ranma.

Una vez frente a la puerta los nervios no tardan en llegar. ¿Lo despierto con un balde de agua fría? no, sería algo cruel de mi parte.

Sacudo mi cabeza intentando quitarme los nervios y entro.

—Ranma, el desayuno está listo, despierta ya— Susurro de la manera más dulce posible.

Ranma solo se mueve un poco.

—Ranma, despierta— Me acerco un poco más.

No obtengo respuesta.

—Ranma...— Susurro en su oreja.

—Akane...— Replica Ranma, todavía dormido.

Un sonrojo apareció en mi rostro.¡Está soñando conmigo!. Pero¿Qué será lo que sueña?.

—Ranma, deja de soñar y despierta ya— Vuelvo a decir pero más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

—Akane..., no es mi culpa fue Shampoo...

—¿¡Uh!?

¡Así que también sueña con Shampoo!

Lleno de aire mis pulmones,me acerco a su oído y exclamo—¡Ranma despierta de una buena vez!.

Ranma da un salto y se despierta de golpe.

—¿Akane?¿¡qué te pasa!?

—Nada, solo baja y desayuna o llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta y dejo a un Ranma confundido atrás.

Mientras bajo las escaleras me encuentro con Nabiki.

—Vaya, Akane, pareces enojada ¿te peleaste con Ranma de nuevo?— Interroga con su usual sonrisa burlona.

—No, y no estoy enojada— Contradigo con evidente enojo en mi voz.

—Lo que tu digas, hermanita— Mirá hacia arriba y su sonrisa se agranda más—Parece que tienes algunos problemas que resolver— Dicho esto se va, dejándome confundida.

En eso escucho unos pasos y adivino quien es.

—Akane— Pronuncia mi nombre de manera amenazante.

—¿Qué quieres Ranma?

—¿Por qué me despiertas así?— Hace una pausa y agrega—¿Ahora por qué estas enojada?

—No se de que me hablas— Declaro de manera inocente.

Trato de bajar las escaleras,pero Ranma atrapa mi brazo obligándome a parar.

—Espera, Akane— Un sonrojo aparece en su rostro—Bueno yo...eh yo c-creo que debe...deberíamos ha-hablar sobre lo-lo de a-ayer.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme

—Eh...si bueno si tu...quieres po-podriamos hablar.

—Bien, pero aquí no— Me jala del brazo y me conduce a su habitación.

Una vez en su habitación nos sentamos.

—Bien, ahora habla— Exijo con fingida indiferencia.

—Akane, no quiero que te enojes conmigo— Traga sonoramente y continúa—Yo no quería que pasara eso ayer.

—Ranma— Lo interrumpo—No te preocupes.

—No, Akane, si me preocupo, ayer te vi triste.

Ranma no importa, en serio.

Déjame terminar, no debí haber dicho eso ayer.

No lo soporto más y me levanto.

Ranma, en serio no importa se que no me amas no trates de consolarme_ Explico con una sonrisa forzada.

Dispuesta a irme abro la puerta, nuevamente Ranma me lo impide.

No trato de consolarte_ Confiesa_ ¿No lo entiendes?

¿Entender qué?

—Lo de Jusenkyo...agh no importa—Se resigna.

—Ranma...

—Akane, no importa es muy difícil.

El enojo no tarda en apoderarse de mi.

—¡Cobarde, eso eres un cobarde!

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Te dije cobarde, porque eso eres— Una idea se forma en mi mente— Eres tan cobarde que no puedes repetir lo que dijiste en Jusenkyo.

—Claro que puedo— Afirma con profunda indignación.

—Pruébalo, miedoso.

—Lo haré.

—Hazlo.

—¡Bien!— Se sonroja furiosamente-Bu-bueno...yo-yo te-te a...

—¿Ves?, no puedes— Aseguro con los ojos mirando el suelo.

Callate no me presiones, si puedo-Agacha la cabeza— Es solo que...

-¿Solo que?

—Bueno se supone que no se diga eso para demostrar algo.

—Ya veo...— No puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada.

—Pero, siendo sincero no me-mentí...con lo de...con lo de Ju-Juzen...

—Ranma, ya entendí.

—¿En serio?.

Me siento en el suelo y Ranma me copia—Fue la manera más directa de decirlo.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas— Habla con sinceridad.

Nos quedamos sentados mirándonos fijamente durante ¿5 minutos o 10? no lo se, solo se que estoy feliz de que haya tenido las agallas y se haya confesado. Por supuesto que tardará un buen tiempo en que lo repita, pero los dos sabemos lo que sentimos y no necesitamos repetirlo porque estamos bien amándonos en silencio.

Ranma es muy tímido y si yo no le daba un empujón podría pasar muchos años hasta que deje de lado su orgullo y timidez. Pero, a pesar de todo, puedo soportarlo.

...

 **Fin**

...

Hola,este es mi primer fic y espero haberlo hecho bien.

Sobre el one-shot no tengo mucho que decir solo que espero no haber cambiado mucho a los personajes o que parezca muy forzado. Inicialmente queria que fuera más largo pero me decidi por algo corto, ya que solo queria que se confesaran sus sentimientos.

Si tengo errores ortográficos o con los signos no duden en decirme las sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas.

Maca.


End file.
